


Soulmate

by DigitalSunburn



Series: Did you say it? [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Story within a Story, Tony Stark Has A Heart, that features a young steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: "Tony," Steve glared down at him, lips pressed together, eyes pleading, "Please hate me. I need you to hate me.""Move back in.""Move in- Tony have you been listening to anything I'm saying!"Tony shrugged, taking a step back, "Always. But I trust you...And I don't hate you- far from that. You're my best friend, and you're not allowed  to blame yourself for this. It was out of your control."





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> The start is a little rough, but hopefully you can power through it and make it to the end. Because let me tell you, you'll wanna read the end, and middle, and maybe the beginning... IDK... Enjoy

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart?"_

_"What's a soulmate?"_

_"Well baby, throughout life you will meet one person who is unlike any other. You could talk to this person for hours and never get bored, you could tell them things and they won't judge you. This person is your soulmate, your best friend. Don't ever let them go."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Good evening." Bruce greeted Steve as the man walked into the Avengers Tower's kitchen.

It has been three months since Steve left, and in that time he has only seen Tony once. During a mission, and Tony had stayed in his Iron Man armour, even thought out the entire briefing.

Steve smiled at the man and made his way over to the coffee machine, "Good evening Bruce. How's your day been?"

Bruce shrugged, "Not too bad. Miss having you around through."

Steve grabbed a mug from the cupboard, "You know I can't. Besides even if I did decide to move back in, my rooms destroyed."

"Was destroyed. Tony hired a crew to come in and fix it. Though he kicked them out after the first ten minutes and did it himself."

Steve laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like Tony... How bad was the damage?"

"Your bed frame was broken, everything on your side tables were scattered across the floor. Including your light, which shattered into a million little pieces- Tony ended up slicing his finger open. Idiot decided to grab a handful of glass instead of using a broom like everyone else."

"Typical." Steve sighed.

"Your bathroom was pretty messy. Not sure if it was because of Tony, or Tasha. Your bed sheets and comforter were covered in blood, Clint just ended up tossing them. But fear not, Tony stayed up all night browsing the web for the same ones. He actually ended up finding some. Bought five sets. I didn't bother to ask."

Steve shook his head, but despite Tony's idiotic behavior, there was a found smile upon his lips, before suddenly a guilty expression replaced it, "Look, I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't be. Somethings we just don't have control of. Trust me." Bruce came up beside him and gave his shoulder a squeeze, a small, sad smile upon his lips, "So, what brings you around?"

"I actually came to talk to Tony. Is he in the workshop?" He asked the shorter man, as he poured a cup of coffee.

The smile on Bruce's lips, turned down into a frown, eyes now not meeting Steve's.

The blond had a matching frown, alarms going off in his head, "Bruce?"

The man shifted, bowing his head, "We tried to talk to him, but..."

"Where is he Banner?" Steve commanded stepping into Bruce's personal space.

"On the roof," Bruce lifted his head up to met Steve's gaze. The super solider eyes widen with concern and fear. Upon seeing the fear, Bruce quickly rushed to explain, "He's fine. Clint and Thor are on top of the surrounding building watching him. He's just sitting -Not close to the edge or anything."

Steve backed out of Bruce's personal space, and the man let out a sigh of relief. Steve nodded to him, and turned around to the elevator. Mug held tightly in one hand.

"Steve," Bruce called out, stopping him.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, pushing the button for the elevator with his free hand.

Bruce ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking ten years older, "He had a nightmare. When Tasha found him he was holding his throat, gasping for air."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"Mama, was Daddy your soulmate?" I asked her one morning over breakfast._

_"Oh, Stevie," She put down the pan she was scrubbing, and picked me up, "Why are you asking these questions? What has gotten into you lately?"_

_I shrugged, embarrassed, my cheek resting against her chest, "I guess I'm worried I'll lose my soulmate, like you lost Daddy."_

_"Sweetheart, you won't."_

_"How you do know?" I pulled back to look her in the eyes._

_"Because mothers know everything."_

_"I guess you're right." A smile broke out across my face, "I can't wait until I meet my soulmate. I'm going to tell them, I love them, everyday!"_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Captain, may I say it's a pleasure having you back," JARVIS announced over the elevator speakers, startling Steve.

" _Christ_!" The blond quickly grabbed a hold of the railing, hot liquid spilling over the rim of the mug and onto his hand. Steve sighed when he realized there was barely any coffee left in the cup, "JARVIS, please, warn a guy next time."

"Apologizes." If Steve didn't know any better the AI sounded smug, "Will you be staying with us?"

"You know I'm not." Steve glared up at the elevator ceiling. He knew the AI had listen to his and Bruce's conversation.

"Apologizes, I was hopping you had changed you're mind."

"First of all: it's not nice to listen in on people's conversation. Secondly: you can't hope. And lastly: I know you're well aware of the fact Tony's on the roof, because he had a nightmare of me wrapping my hands around- you know why."

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact. But I'm also well aware that he wouldn't be on the roof in the first place, if the person he normally went to when he had nightmares still lived here."

"JARIVS, you're crossing a very thin line here. So I suggest you listen to me-"

"Will all do respect Captain," JARVIS cut him off, "What are you so afraid of?"

"It's not right." The reply was instant, as if he had rehearse it all his life, "It's not the right thing to do."

"Perhaps Captain, you are wrong."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"Oh, Mama," I bent down, fingers running across the smooth stone, "I buried you right beside Dad. I know that's what you would have wanted."_

_I looked up towards the sky, trying to keep the tears at bay, the only sound was the wind rustling the tree branches. It was to dark and stormy for the beautiful songs that the birds sung._

_"I'm scared, Mama... I think I have found my soulmate. Mama, I need you- I need you to tell me what to do. I don't know what to do;_

_My soulmate... it's not who it's supposed to be. It's not right, Mama. It's a sin. I know you told me to tell them, but I can't." Tears slipped down my cheeks, landing on the soft soil beneath me._

_"Maybe you were right when you said I won't lose them. Because I now know, I'll never have them. Mama, I just need you...I just need you to be_ alive _..."_

_"I just want you to know, that if they're not my true soulmate... Then I'm willing to wait. Even if it takes me years, even if I'm a hundred, and all wrinkly, I'm willing to wait. For you. So you can look down upon me and be happy. So you can say you knew it all along, because mothers know everything. I'm willing to wait."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

The chime of the elevator brought Steve out of his thoughts. The doors opened and the blond took a step out. Far enough that the doors wouldn't close on him, but he didn't dare to move any farther.

He placed the nearly empty mug down, and looking over to the right, he saw Tony hunched over on a picnic bench. The brunet looking out over the beautiful sunset.

And Steve forced himself to take the small steps closer.

"Hey, Bruce said I'd fine you up here," As Steve walked closer to the brunet he noticed as cigarette placed between Tony's lips, "You know those things will kill you right?"

Tony huffed around the cigarette, "Says the man from the forties. Smoking was the trend back then."

Steve sat down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. "And almost everyone got cancer. You should really stop that. It's not healthy."

Tony twirled the cigarette around between his finger and thumb, the cigarette making a horrid sound as it scrap again the bandage on Tony's finger, "I could stop at any giving moment, you know."

Steve raised a brow, not quite believing him, and Tony had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Seriously, Cap. It wouldn't be hard, I mean, I'm not addicted or anything."

"Isn't that what all addicts say?" He reached for the cigarette in an attempt to put it out, but Tony kept it out of his reach.

"Stop," Tony glared at the man, but the light in his eyes held no fire, just exhaust, "Did you know, smoking is the purest way of suicide; seriously you're killing yourself and it's... Socially acceptable. People don't notice as much- they'd rather look at it as if you're a smoker, and not suicidal..."

"Tony..." Steve whispered, a hand coming to rest on Tony's thigh. The blond was pretty sure his soul just briefly left his body, because his heart almost certainly stopped cold. That was the closest Tony had ever come to calling himself suicidal.

"I'm fine, Love." Tony reassured him, before taking another drag.

"I choked you, Tony," Steve cried, standing up, "I almost killed you. You're not aloud to be ' _fine_ ' you're supposed to scream, yell, cry, something! _Anything_!"

"I think you've got that down for the both of us." Tony joked tossing the rest of his cigarette onto the floor, his heel stomping it out.

"Tony-"

"Fine Cap, let's play this your way. What if you didn't wake up? Huh? What if you landed a blow to my chest, crushing the arc reactor, killing me almost instantly. What then?"

Steve backed up, a pained whimper escaping past his lips, but Tony didn't stop.

"What if, Natasha and Clint didn't wake up?" The brunet kept going, every step back Steve took, Tony stepped closer. Till finally Steve's back was against the wall, Tony right in front of him, their chests almost touching, "What if you snapped my jaw. What if-"

"Tony," Steve glared down at him, lips pressed together, eyes pleading, "Please hate me. I need you to hate me."

"Move back in."

"Move in- Tony have you been listening to anything I'm saying!"

Tony shrugged, taking a step back, "Always. But I trust you...And I don't hate you- far from that. You're my best friend, and you're not allowed to blame yourself for this. It was out of your control."

Steve let out a sigh, hand running threw his hair, "You're an idiot. A complete, utter, idiot."

Tony grinned and pulled Steve into his chest. An arm wrapping around the blonds waist. The other trying to flatten Steve's hair down.

"Tony." Steve sighed, body relaxing against Tony's chest, his own hands resting around Tony's waist. _'It's not right'_ his younger self screamed, but the blond couldn't give two shits.

He was in the arms of the man he loved most. Nothing has ever felt more right.

"I'm okay." Tony mumbled into Steve's shoulder.

The blond let out a disbelieving snort. Tony frowned and pulled back. He rested his forehead against Steve's as he brought one of the super soldiers hands up to his neck, where a hint of purple still lingered.

Tony stiffened and Steve tried to remove his hand, but Tony kept it there, ignoring Steve whispering his name. Eventually Tony's body relaxed and he leaned into Steve's hand.

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized, warm breath puffing against Tony's face.

"Don't be," Tony shook his head, "Lets just forget it. Let the wound heal."

"I don't think I'll ever forgot," Steve moved his hand up to cup Tony's face, thumb brushing against the brunets bottom lip, making Tony shiver, "But for you babe, I'll try."

Tony smiled, "Good. Because you're my person. I don't want to live my life without you."

"And you're mine. You're my soulmate." Steve grinned pulling Tony closer until their lips meet.

And it felt amazing. To finally say the words out loud, to the person they're meant for.

The kiss was even better, even though the angle was just slightly off. Tony brought a hand to Steve's cheek and tilted the blonds head to the side, and their mouths slid firmly together in a breathtaking kiss.

When they finally separated, Steve rested his forehead against Tony's again, and in a soft quite voice, whispered, "It was worth the wait."

Tony pulled back, confused, -and damn if that wasn't the cutest thing Steve's ever witnessed- before he let out a laugh, "Who knew it only took one kiss to finally make Captain America start taking gibberish."

 _My Mama_ , Steve grinned and pulled the shorter man back in for another kiss, eyes catching a glimpse of Clint and Thor watching them, smiles upon their lips, but he couldn't care less.

They separated again, a few minutes later, the lack of oxygen catching up to them. They both had matching grins.

_Did you say it?_

Tony cupped Steve's cheek, just like he did all those nights ago in the kitchen.

_'I don't want to live my life without you'_

Steve closed his eyes. He brought a hand up, placing it on top of Tony's.

_'You're my soulmate.'_

Blue never left brown as Steve pressed a small kiss into the inside of Tony's wrist.

_'I love you'_

 

_Did you say it?_

_'Cause it might be all gone tomorrow._

_So if you get a chance, take it._

_Say it._

_And don't ever let them go._

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!! Comment below and tell me what you thought of it, and don't forget to hit the little red heart. It keeps mine going.


End file.
